I Prayed For You
by Secret Life of Writing
Summary: A smile that steals me, a heart that heals me a touch that kills me too Every single day, before I knew your name I couldn't see your face, but I prayed for you Every heartbreak trail when all hope fell On the highway to hell, I prayed for you


**Hey everyone, so glad I'm finally getting something out cause I've been a wreck lately. Episode 4 is turning me into an emotional wreck and it's not even here yet! I have so much that I've been wanting to write, but haven't had the motivation and now episode 4 is days away. I have this, I need to update Shaded In, I was supposed to have another one shot out like two weeks ago, and I was planning another story. So yeah, things are a mess right now. A lot of sleepless nights ahead of me trying to finish all this.**

**But anyway...here you go. Hope you guys like it! :)**

* * *

Violet searched amongst the smoking rubble and various pieces of metal that lined the shore of the river. She had to be here, she just had to be. Violet wasn't going to stop until she found the girl.

"Vi, maybe we should take a break. Get a chance to regroup and sort everything out." Ruby said from next to her. She wanted to find Clementine just as much as the rest of them, but they needed the rest and to look over all the wounds the group had received from their so-called rescue mission.

Violet shook her head. "I'm not leaving without her!" Violet snapped at the redhead. She didn't mean to be cross with Ruby, but she was on edge. Clementine had sacrificed everything for them, she wasn't leaving her. "I just can't." She said a lot softer this time, her anger turning into sorrow. She squeezed her eyes shut praying that her girlfriend was okay. _"_Please_, Clem! Please be okay."_

Ruby placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Don't worry, will finder her hon. Clem's a fighter."

Violet nodded and continued her search. Her eyes scanning up and down the shoreline for any signs of life until she saw the outline of a figure sprawled out on the ground. "There!" She pointed and took off at a run.

First thing she noticed was the rugged white and blue baseball cap against the light of the fire that still burned from the wreckage of Delta's boat. It had made it easier to spot the girl. Violet kneeled down into the soft sand at the shore's edge beside the girl's body. "God, please be okay!" She said as she turned the girl over.

As far as she could tell Clem had been knocked unconscious, but what worried her the most was when her hands came away wet with blood. She could see shrapnel had pierced her side leaving a gash to leak blood into the water and what also looked like a stab wound, no doubt from Lily. Plus the slight gash up hear her chest from her struggle against Minerva.

Ruby rushed over and knelt on the other side as Violet felt tears brimming her eyes as she held Clem's hand in her grasp. Ruby reached out to check the brunette for a pulse. "She's alive. But we need to get her back to the school now! We ain't got a lot of time."

Violet nodded not taking her eyes off the unresponsive girl. "We're over here!" She heard Ruby yell to the rest of their group who she could hear approaching as the redhead waved them over. She could hear AJ yell Clem's name in a panicked voice once he saw the state his guardian was in, but her gaze did not falter from the younger girl even as James walked over and helped to pick the limp girl from her spot on the ground. Clem would be okay. She had to be.

* * *

Violet bit down on her thumbnail out of nervousness as she watched Ruby secure the last bandage across Clem's midsection. They had stopped the bleeding and Ruby had been able to stitch Clem's side back up and had also snapped Clem's shoulder back in place after it had become dislocated from the blast after the bomb had gone off, but the girl still lay unresponsive on the bed in front of her. The only movement being the faint rise and fall of the girl's chest as she breathed, it being the only thing clueing in that she was still alive.

"Is-is she going to b-be okay?" Violet asked in a shaky voice. She was terrified of Ruby's answer.

Ruby stepped back and turned to the blonde haired girl shaking her head. "I don't know." She answered honestly. Clem had lost a lot of blood and her pulse was very faint. "She needs the sleep, but we can't do anything else until she wakes up," Ruby explained. But she gave Violet a hopeful smile. "But if anyone can survive this it's Clem. Girls' as tough as they come."

Violet nodded, too afraid to give a proper response. Her stomach twisted at Ruby's words. What if Clem didn't wake up ever again? What if she had lost to much blood? The sheer thought made Violet sick with anxiety.

Ruby decided to give the blonde some time alone. "Come and get me if she wakes, alright."

Violet gave another nod, as Ruby walked out of the room closing the door behind her. She was glad AJ was staying with Tenn in his room while Clem recovered so she'd be by herself, but it felt unnerving standing alone in the silence of the room. She didn't know whether she wanted someone else with her or not. But no matter what she would not leave Clem's side.

* * *

Two days had passed and still, Clem did not stir. AJ would come and visit every so often to check on his protector, if not to see if she was better than as if making sure she wouldn't disappear on him. Ruby would often pop in to check on Clem's visible wounds then leave after getting no different news on the girl's condition, but Violet was the only one who wouldn't leave.

She stayed by the younger girl's bedside both night and day. Louis would have to force her to eat the stew that Omar had made each time he brought her a bowl. Not leaving till he saw her eat it knowing she'd just let it sit there if he didn't, too worried about Clem to bother with it. She often spent the nights pacing back and forth across the floor of the room. When she did sleep it wasn't for more than two hours at a time. Her subconscious filled with worry, rousing her from sleep to check on the brunette on the bed across from her. The only reason Vi would leave was to go to the bathroom, and even then only when she absolutely couldn't wait any longer.

Now it was the third night since Clem had been brought back to the school. Violet felt restless as she paced back and forth, her boots making a dull thud against the wooden floor, almost hypnotic as the rhythm repeated. Four steps forward, turn and four steps back. Ruby's words from earlier kept repeating in her head and it scared her to death.

_"At least her wounds are healing nicely," Ruby said as she re bandaged Clem's cuts._

_"That's good, right?" Violet spoke. "It-it means she's getting better."_

_Ruby looked up at the taller girl, a saddened and sullen look across her face. "Vi? If Clem doesn't wake up soon, she's not going to ever again."_

Violet felt her chest tighten at the thought. This couldn't be happening. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Clem had to be fine. All she had to do was wake up. Violet dared a glance at the brunette to see her still motionless body. She felt her stomach twist at Ruby's words again and ceased her pacing so she could concentrate on the slow rise and fall of the girl's chest. She sighed in relief to know her girlfriend was still breathing.

Violet walked over to the side of the bed and knelt down so she was level with her. She stared at the sleeping girl and looked to her hand. She was a bit hesitant but eventually grasped it in her own hand. She sat still as she felt for the girl's pulse. It scared her how faint and slow it still was, even after two whole days of rest. Violet felt tears gather in her eyes. She hated how helpless she felt. She wanted to do more, wanted to find some way to bring the real Clementine back to them. She had to do something.

She thought about something. She hadn't done this in years, not since before she had come to Ericsons. She wasn't even sure if she truly believed in God anymore or if there even was one, but if there was ever a time she needed this, it was now.

Violet squeezed her eyes shut as she felt tears slide down the side of her face, Clem's hand still grasped in hers as she knelt beside the bed. "I know we haven't spoken in so long, but please, please save her. Please tell me she'll be okay." She prayed. "I don't care what happens to me, just...please help Clem get better. P-please... save her... I-I love her."

Violet choked out the last part as she let sob after sob rack through her body. She cried facedown into the bed, her face buried in her arm as the tears rained down, trying not to be too loud so no one would hear her. Never before had she felt so helpless and alone, Not even when she thought Sophie and Minnie had been killed by walkers.

Violet almost didn't recognize the feeling as her hand was given a light squeeze, feeling fingers wrap around her hand. She almost thought she had imagined the contact if not for the soft words that followed. "I love you too."

Violet lifted her head from the sheets and couldn't do anything but stare as amber eyes looked into hers, a faint smile across the brunette's face. Violet felt her heart stop and then accelerate as she finally realized what had just happened. "Oh my god!" She yelled as she threw herself into Clem's arms and hugged her. Violet couldn't help as she started to cry once more burying her face into Clem's neck. "I-I thought I l-lost you!"

Clem gladly hugged back enjoying the presence of her girlfriend, though her embrace was much weaker than it should have been. "Hey, It's alright. I'm okay. Everythings fine." Clem reassured the older girl, her voice slow and quiet.

Violet looked up at the shorter girl, her eyes still wet with tears. "I-I didn't know if you were ever going to wake up."

Clem gave her a light smile. "I know...but I'm here now...mm" She reached a hand out and brushed a few tears away from Violet's face, but the action caused her some discomfort in her side. Clem finally taking notice of the pain that littered through her body, some areas hurting more than others.

Clem attempted to sit up but hissed as a wave of pain bloomed from the wound in her side. A sore feeling in her arm as well.

"Here let me help you," Violet told the younger girl, helping her to sit up and placing a pillow behind her back. "AJ is staying in Tenn's room for now. In case you were wondering." Violet told her.

Clem breathed a sigh of relief knowing the boy was safe. "Thank you," Clem wheezed, her throat felt extremely dry.

"Here," Violet said grabbing a cup of water that had been left on the dresser and handing it to Clem helping her to drink.

"What...hmm...What happened?" Clem asked referring to her injuries after she had downed the water from not having anything to drink in so long.

Violet sat on the edge of the bed now and couldn't help but stare at the girl in front of her. She couldn't believe this was happening. "I-We...We found you down by the shore of the river. You were knocked unconscious and had a piece of shrapnel lodged into your side, plus another cut from something else. Ruby also said you dislocated your shoulder from the impact after the bomb went off. I wouldn't be surprised if broke a rib or two as well." Violet explained.

Clem reached up and rubbed her left shoulder. "Damn, how long was I out?"

Violet bit her lip and seemed hesitant to answer. "Two whole days...God, Clem there was so much blood. We could barely feel your pulse. And-and Ruby said if you, if you didn't wake up then..." Violet felt tears pricking the edges of her eyes again. "We-we thought we were going to lose you. I-I thought I was going to lose you. I..."

Clem pushed past the pain and leaned forward and placed a kiss to her girlfriend's lips. She pulled back a few moments later. "I'm not going anywhere, Vi. You're stuck with me whether you like it or not." Clem lightly joked with her.

Violet smiled at her girlfriend, but it turned to one of concern when Clem gave another groan of discomfort. "Do you want me to go get Ruby?" Violet asked already standing up to head to the door.

"No, it's fine. That can wait till morning." Clem waved her off. "Besides, I'd rather spend this time with you."

Violet felt her face flush slightly at that. As much as she wanted to stay up with Clem, she knew the younger girl was still weak and needed to rest. "Clem you should rest."

"What about you?" Clem asked seeing the bags under Violet's eyes and how tired the blonde looked. Like she might pass out on the spot. Clem wondered if she had gotten any sleep while she had been out. "You look like crap."

"I-I'm fine." Violet tried to brush her off.

Clem wasn't buying it. She scooted closer to the wall and patted the spot next to her on the bed. "Come here."

Violet gave her a cautious look. "Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you." Violet told the brunette, not wanting to accidentally harm the younger girl by being so close.

"You won't," Clem reassured her.

Knowing Clem wouldn't take no for an answer Violet made her way back over towards the bed and hesitantly laid down next to Clem, careful not to cause the injured girl any discomfort.

She was a bit surprised when she felt Clem move closer to her and lay her head on Violet's chest. But it was a touch she had missed dearly and relished in her girlfriend's presence enjoying the feeling of warmth from another person's touch. Violet carefully wrapped an arm around Clem's waist and rested a hand on her back. She heard Clem give a content sigh at the touch. God, she could cry from how happy she was right now. She guessed the good Lord heard it and she silently mouthed the words 'thank you' to no one imparticular.

"Vi, I love you." She heard Clem whisper.

Violet smiled. "I love you too, Clem." She whispered back before the two of them fell asleep wrapped in each other's embrace.

* * *

**I'm going to be honest with you guys... if we lose Clementine this might be the end of my writing. I don't know if I can keep doing this knowing she's really gone. I know that would upset a lot of people, and everyone that's supported me and given me feedback has been amazing, so I would hate to do that. So it's not certain I'll leave, but it is a possibility. :(**

**Besides that hope you guys liked this!**

**Secret Life of Writing Out! :)**


End file.
